young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Twelve Comet
This is the third episode of season two, and the twelveth episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Eleven Next Episode: Episode Thirteen Plot a portal opens, WitchBreaker comes out and is met by Nightstick, Daystick, Black Maria and Difference Engine, she tells them that Upward Path, their group that formed over 50 years ago to “Correct” the world, has a new enemy, The Runaways. They all agree it is time to take them down. Carolina is confronted by Xavin, who tells her he has feelings for her, but has done bad things in his past. She tells him it is ok, he tells her he saw her kiss Nicco, she tells him she is bi-sexual, or Pan-sexual to some. They kiss in the moonlight. James, Victor, Chase, Old Lace, Klara, Nicco and Kevin all hangout at the Academy, they talk about their fallen comrades, Josiah, Dee Dee, Alex, Steven and Gertrude, Old Lace cries when they mention Gertrude, Chase says Old Lace misses her so much. Kevin hugs Old Lace and tells him he knows the feeling. Klara states they have all lost people they love, but it's the price they pay for accepting their abilities and living a super human lifestyle. Ethan and Austin hangout at the beach by the Academy. Just then, Witchbreaker, Daystick, Nightstick, Black Maria and Difference Engine show up. WitchBreaker petrifies the two boys in magic stone and tells them they will make good gargoyles. They walk into the Academy and come face to face with James, Victor, Chase, Old Lace, Klara, Nicco and Kevin. Nightstick tackles Old Lace who bites him but Nightstick pulls out a rope and ties him up. Daystick uses telepathy and knocks out Nicco and Klara, they are unconscious, Difference Engine shoots a tranquilizer and knocks out Chase and Kevin. Witchbreaker and Black Maria face James and Victor, James uses super sonic boom and knocks all of them on their asses, then turns into a bat, grabs Victor and flies away. They stop outside to see Austin and Ethan in stone. James says they gotta stop them from killing their friends, Victor says they need help, the two boys run off. Chase, Old Lace, Klara, Nicco and Kevin are all tied up. Everyone wakes up, accept for Chase. WitchBreaker, Black Maria, Difference Engine, Daystick and Nightstick all are there. WitchBreaker tells Nicco and the others that Upward Path was formed 50 years ago in New York, to stop the last of Hydra's threats. After they were done The World Security Counsel and S.H.I.E.L.D tried to have them killed, so they separated and waited for the perfect time to strike, and it is now. They will take over the World and make it theirs. Black Maria explains the world sleeping device will be ready in a few hours. Daystick and Nightstick both work on it. James and Victor meet up with Carolina and Xavin and explain everything, Carolina is shocked and tells them they need a plan. Back at the Academy, Black Maria watches Chase, Old Lace, Klara, Nicco and Kevin, Kevin tells her she is scum, and she uses magic to turn him into a frog, and puts him in a container, and laughs at him. Witchbreaker tells them all they will become frogs too, Nicco tells her to stop or she will regret it, Witchbreaker turns Klara, Old Lace and Chase into mice, they all scurry off before anyone can catch them, Black Maria laughs again as Nicco looks mad. Starring Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Ethan Edwards Austin Garde Kevin Cole Klara Prast Chase Stein Victor Mancha Xavin Old Lace WitchBreaker NightStick DayStick Black Maria Difference Engine Category:Season Two Runaways Category:Episodes